firefandomcom-20200223-history
Richmond Fire-Rescue (British Columbia)
History Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' *Shop number in brackets. *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 6960 Gilbert Road, Brighouse Temporary Station being used :Engine 1 (1563) - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/375/40F) (SN#27210) :Battalion 1 - 2016 Ford F-250 SD 4x4 w/ custom storage/ canopy :Medic 1 (1287) - 2004 Ford Excursion / ERS (ex-Battalion 1) :Public Education (1569) - 2016 Ford F-350 4x4 w/ Trailer :Fire Investigation '- 2016 Ford F-350 4x4 w/ canopy :'Fire Prevention (1570) - 2017 Kia Soul :Fire Prevention (1571) - 2017 Kia Soul :Fire Prevention (157?) - 2017 Kia Soul :Fire Prevention (157?) - 2017 Kia Soul :Fire Prevention (1574) - 2017 Kia Soul :Fire Prevention (1575) - 2017 Kia Soul :Fire Prevention (?) '- 2017 Chevrolet Colorado 'Fire Station 2 - 11011 Number 2 Road, Steveston Built 2011 :Engine 2 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201674) :Brush 2 (1077) - 2000 Ford F-350 XL SD / Hi-Line Welding (port./200) :Spare Engine - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201873) (ex-Engine 3) :Parade (124) - 1935 Ford V8 / 1942 Brighouse ARP hose tender (VA 259) 'Fire Station 3' - 9680 Cambie Road, Cambie Built 2017 Shared with BC Ambulance Service, Station 250 :Engine 3 (1567) - 2015 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/375/40F) (SN#28681) :Spare Quint (975) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/300/75' rear-mount) (SN#797101) (ex-Quint 6) :EVT (1386) - 2009 Dodge Ram / mobile mechanical shop unit 'Fire Station 4' - 3911 Russ Baker Way, Sea Island Built 2007 :Rescue 4 (1423) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / SVI (2000/500/30A/50B) (SN#671)' ''(ex-Rescue 1, temp assignment while new hall 1 is built)' :'Quint 4''' (1155) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/300/30B/75' rear-mount) (SN#107140) (ex-Ladder 1) (ex-Quint 1, temp assignment while new hall 1 is built) 'Fire Station 5' - 22451 Westminster Highway, Hamilton Built 2006 :Engine 5 (1240) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201675) :Tech Rescue 3 (675) - 1991 Chevrolet Step Van / RFD shops 'Fire Station 6' - 9400 Number 4 Road, Shellmont Built 2009 :Quint 6 (976) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/300/30B/75' rear-mount) (SN#793101) (ex-Quint 7) :Hazmat 6 (1290) - 1999 GMC T7500 / ITB :Lighting 6 (424) - 1984 GMC Value Van 35 'Fire Station 7' - 5731 Number 6 Road, Crestwood Built 1992 :Ladder 7 (1562) - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/350/40F/105' rear-mount) (SN#27211) :Rescue 7 (1329) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / SVI walk-around rescue (SN#576) :Spare Engine - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201676) (Ex-Engine 4) 'Live-Fire Training Site' - 7611 Number 9 Road, East Richmond Built 2016 : Built on 1.6 acres owned by Lafarge Canada Inc. and leased to the City of Richmond for exclusive use by Richmond Fire-Rescue until 2024. Assignment / Station Unknown :'Battalion 2 '- 199(?) GMC Yukon :(1560) - 2006 Ford hazmat On Order :2018 Pierce Dash CF Pumper (SN#31427-01) :2018 Pierce Dash CF Pumper (SN#31427-02) :2018 Pierce Dash CF 75' RM Aerial (SN#31297) Retired Apparatus :(854) - 1995 International 4700 / FD Shops / ITB heavy rescue (SN# IHT5LA8MXSH675755) (Sold Privately) :(717) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/300/30) (SN#SE1197 / E-7031-01) (Sold to Strathmore Rural Fire Department) :(716) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1198 / E-7031-02) (Donated to Firefighters without Borders Canada - June 2017) :(614) - 1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 1060) :(613) - 1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 1061) :(555) - 1988 Spartan / Anderson platform (1500/300/100' Bronto) (SN#MS815008119) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lambton) :(551) - 1931 LaFrance Type 245 pumper / 1988 RFR rehab (840/-) :(524) - 1987 Ford van command :(470) - 1984 GMC Step Van :(463) - 1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Pierreville pumper (1500/300) (SN#PFT-1279) :(271) - 1978 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#77020) :(229) - 1976 Thibault Custom PGM568T pumper (1250/300) (SN#T76-125) :(121) - 1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-616) :(115) - 1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/350) (SN#PFT-753) :(189) - 1973 Thibault Custom quint (840/200/100') (SN#T72-183) :(112) - 1969 International CO8190 / Hub pumper (1050/300) :1953 GMC / LaFrance pumper (500/?) (SN#B-2027) (Sold to Lions Bay Fire Rescue) Future Plans *A new Station 1 is currently under construction with a completion date of late June 2018. The new facility is located at the same site as the old station 1. External Links *Richmond Fire Rescue *Richmond Fire Rescue - Facebook page *Richmond Fire Fighters Association (IAFF Local 1286) *Richmond Fire Fighters Association - Facebook page Station Map Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating ERS apparatus Category:Departments operating ITB apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus